The Lion King Reborn/Transcript/12
Previous - 11 Next - 13 (In the Outlands, a barren desert dotted with termite mounds, Vitani is tugging on a root, growling. Nuka approaches from behind) *'Nuka:' Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in…he took us all in! Oh, hey, Vitani, where's the little termite, our "chosen one"? *(Nuka touches the root with a claw; it snaps, and Vitani tumbles backward. Nuka guffaws) *'Vitani:' Did you leave him out there on his own again? *'Nuka:' Hey, it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own. *'Vitani:' Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him! *'Nuka:' Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one! (begins scratching his mangy back against the tree trunk) I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest — OH, THESE TERMITES!!! (starts rolling around, scratching for fleas every place he can find on his body. Vitani just grins smugly at her brother's predicament) I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance! *'Vitani:' Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her? *'Nuka:' Don't think I won't! *'Vitani:' Oh yeah? You have five seconds. *'Nuka:' What? *(Zira walks slowly by Nuka, carrying Kovu in her mouth. She ignores Nuka entirely) *'Nuka:' Oh…Mother! Mother, hi! I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the…okay. *'Zira:' (drops Kovu down) You were supposed to be watching him! *(Kovu runs to his cowardly brother's defense) *'Kovu:' It's not his fault! I went off on my own! *'Zira:' What were you doing? *'Kovu:' N-nothing! *'Zira:' Who has made us Outsiders? *'Kovu:' Simba! *'Zira:' Who killed Scar? *'Kovu:' Simba! *'Zira:' And what have I told you about them!? *'Kovu:' I'm sorry, mother! But she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be — *'Zira:' Friends!? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Simba would welcome you with open arms? What an idea! (kneads the frightened Kovu with unsheathed claws) You brilliant child, I'm so proud of you! You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so powerful. *'Nuka:' Hey it was my idea to leave him out there! *(Zira glares and snarls at Nuka, then picks up Kovu. She carries him into her den, and deposits him in a hollow tree trunk. He lands with a grunt) *'Zira:' I now see the path to our glorious return to power! *'Kovu:' But I don't want — *'Zira:' Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted. Sleep, my little Kovu. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong, You will be a king. *'Kovu:' Good night. *'Zira:' Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies. *(Zira's dancing in this scene is very reminiscent of Scar's in "Be Prepared". She leaps up onto rocks to emphasize lines, and punctuates her graphic points by beating up on Nuka. Lionesses leap as she musters her forces) *'Zira:' I've been exiled, persecuted Left alone with no defense When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense But I dream a dream so pretty That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty And it helps me get some rest The sound of Simba's dying gasp His daughter squealing in my grasp His lionesses' mournful cry That's my lullaby Now the past I've tried forgetting And my foes I could forgive Trouble is, I knows it's petty But I hate to let them live *'Nuka:' So you found yourself somebody Who'd chase Simba up a tree? *'Zira:' Oh, the battle may be blood But that kind of works for me! The melody of angry growls A counterpoint of painful howls A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby Scar is gone…but Zira's still around To love this little lad Till he learns to be a killer With a lust for being bad! *'Nuka:' Sleep, ya little termite! I mean, precious little thing! *'Vitani:' One day when you're big and strong… *'Zira:' You will be a king! The pounding of the drums of war The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar *'Nuka:' The joy of vengeance! *'Vitani:' Testify! *'Zira:' I can hear the cheering *(Vitani and Nuka are seen where he holds a homemade flag, reluctantly waving it in honor of Kovu) *'Both:' Kovu! What a guy! *'Zira:' Payback time is nearing And then our flag will fly Against a blood-red sky That's my lullaby! *(A year later, Rafiki is painting a new picture of Kiara as she grows into adulthood) *'Rafiki:' Oh, Mufasa…every day Kiara grows more beautiful, into a Queen that will someday make us all very proud. (he paints a mane on Kovu, next to Kiara) But this cub Kovu grows stronger. And Zira fills his heart with hate. I am very worried, Mufasa. Things are not going well. (wind blows, rattling Rafiki's gourds) Hmm? You have a plan? *(A gourd falls, splitting in half. Rafiki holds up the two halves against the painting of Kiara and Kovu, and brings them together until they join) *'Rafiki:' Kovu…Kiara…together? This is the plan? (throws the gourd halves away) ARE YOU CRAZY?!? This will never work! Oh, Mufasa, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds! (wind blows hard at Rafiki) All right, okay! I don't think this is going to work…but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing! *(Back at Zira's rocky home, the grown Kovu is sitting on a rock while she slinks around him) *'Zira:' You are ready! You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny? *'Kovu:' I will avenge Scar. Take his place in the Pride Lands. *'Zira:' What have I taught you? *'Kovu:' Simba is the enemy. *'Zira:' And what must you do?! *'Kovu:' Kill him! *(The Outsiders roar in reply as Nuka just glared) *'Zira:' (to Nuka) You and Vitani have an important job to do. *(Back to Pride Rock, Kiara is emerging to take part in her first hunt. Nala is walking towards Simba, who is sitting at the end of the assembled lionesses, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu. The only lioness missing that would be proud was Sarabi. She had unfortunately succumbed to her injury from when Scar swiped at her on that fateful day when Simba returned. He looks quite worried and sad, but he sighs gently and forces a smile when Nala reaches him. Kiara emerges from over a hill on the trail. Simba is looking vaguely glum) *'Kiara:' Daddy…you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise? *'Simba:' All right, I promise. *(As soon as Kiara is out of earshot, Simba whispers surreptitiously over to Timon and Pumbaa) *'Simba:' Make sure she doesn't get hurt. *(Kiara is hunting. Trying to be quiet, she steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelope running. Kiara runs frustratedly after them. At the Elephant Graveyard, Nuka and Vitani are standing on a ledge) *'Nuka:' Eww. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off. (Vitani rolls her eyes, in her mouth is some kindling. Nuka is still trying to show off) I'm not scared, okay? I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu was so special, why does he need us? I never even had a CHANCE! *(Nuka gets his butt burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground. Vitani watches him with amusement. Her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze) *'Vitani:' That's it! Now come on, Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move quickly. *(Nuka grabs his branch and got singed again, with the same vapors that once affected Timon getting to him) *'Nuka:' (crazily) Ooh! Fire! *(Timon and Pumbaa are following after Kiara in the open fields. We see Pumbaa's tail sticking up above the grass. Timon rises up next to it, sees the tail, yelps in surprise, and ducks back down. The two cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and they dart from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. Timon leaps into a hollow log and gestures as though with a two-way radio. Kiara is stalking the antelope again. She carefully steps over some stones with her front feet, but knocks them over with her hind feet, alerting the antelope into running yet again. She jumps up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from her, directly toward Timon and Pumbaa, who shriek in fright. The duo shriek again when they turn and see Kiara standing there, panting. Timon recovers and chuckles guiltily as Kiara recovers her breath, panting) *'Kiara:' (sternly) Timon, what are you doing here? *'Timon:' (half-assing an excuse) Uh…shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den, some throw pillows, a little potpourri — *'Kiara:' My father sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own — he lied! *'Timon:' No! He just doesn't want you to get hurt! *'Kiara:' I should have known he'd never give me a real chance. I'll do this on my own. Away from the Pride Lands! *(The duo run after Kiara, but she's far ahead already) *'Timon:' Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid! *(Kiara has run toward the edge of the Pride Lands. Nuka and Vitani are standing above, with their flaming sticks. They run down the slope with Vitani laughing madly. The antelope graze in the valley, along with various birds. The antelope spook at something near Kiara, and they turn and begin to gallop off. Kiara gives chase. Soon, though, she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turn and run back in her direction. She panics, turns, and begins to run back the way she came. Antelope and birds follow Kiara. Scene changes to a high knoll above the flames, where Zira and Kovu sit watching) *'Zira:' The plan is in motion. GO! *(Kovu runs down the slope, toward Pride Rock. Camera switches to Pride Rock, where Simba is pacing with Zazu several steps away) *'Zazu:' Don't worry, Simba. She'll be fine. *(The two look up and gasp as they see the smoke rising) *'Simba:' Zazu! Fly ahead. Find her! *(Kiara is following a pair of zebras away from the flames, but finds herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She sees a high stone overhang above the flames. She leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but she falls unconscious upon reaching the top. Kovu appears from the smoke and looms over her. Kiara wakes for a moment and sees him baring his teeth down at her, then loses consciousness again. Kovu grabs the nape of her neck and throws her body on top of his, and begins to carry her away from the fire. He leaps across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with Kiara down a slope into a pool of water, where Kiara begins to sink. Kovu dives for her and drags her to shore. Zazu, flying overhead, watches the event Kovu drags Kiara to shore, and she wakes up, gasping for breath) *'Kiara:' Where am I? *'Kovu:' You're safe in the Pride Lands. *'Kiara:' (bewildered) The Pride Lands — no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?! *'Kovu:' I think I'm the one who just saved your life! *'Kiara:' Look! I had everything under control! *'Kovu:' Not from where I'm standing. *'Kiara:' Then move downwind. *(The lions confront each other. Kiara begins jumping from side to side, as she had done in their earlier encounter as cubs. Soon Kovu's interest is piqued) *'Kovu:' What are you doing? *(Kiara shortly recognizes him right before Simba and Nala arrive. Simba jumps in front of Kiara, snarling and growling) *'Kiara:' Father, how could you break your promise? *'Simba:' It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you, not ever! *'Kiara:' But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu — *'Simba:' Kovu?! (roars at Kovu again) *(Rafiki has arrived, and is standing on the hillside behind Simba) *'Rafiki:' Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter? *'Simba:' You saved her? Why? *'Kovu:' I humbly ask to join your pride. I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am…or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit? *'Zazu:' (pipes in) Yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt, and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception. *(Simba comes to a decision) *'Simba:' My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are. *(Kovu smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at Kiara, who smiles back at him. All make their way back to Pride Rock, with Kovu walking behind Simba and growling to himself. As night falls over Pride Rock, Simba notices Kovu about to go into the inner cavern with the lionesses. He jumps in front of Kovu with a growl and intimidates him away from the cavern opening as he goes inside. Kovu walks out onto the rocks to sleep. Kiara goes out to speak to him) *'Kiara:' Hey…uh, thanks for saving me today. *'Kovu:' What kind of hunter are you, anyway-- Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there. *'Kiara:' What? *'Kovu:' You wouldn't last three days on your own. *'Kiara:' (provoked) Oh, and I suppose you could teach me? (Kovu chuckles to himself at this) All right — impress me. We start at dawn. *(Nuka and Zira sit watching from a nearby hill) *'Zira:' The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and Simba fell for it. Now, the closer Kovu gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Simba! And once he has Simba alone… (she emphasizes her point by swatting a young tree from its trunk) *(Inside Pride Rock, Simba is dreaming of the moment when his father died. He is at the top of the ledge, reaching down for Mufasa, who is just out of reach) *'Mufasa:' Simba! Help me! *'Simba:' Dad…just…a little…farther — *(Scar latches on to Simba's upper foreleg with his claws) *'Scar:' Trust me! *(Mufasa slides down to his doom into a stampede of hyenas. Scar, laughing, slowly morphs into Kovu. He leans into Simba and whispers) *'Kovu:' Hail to the king, baby! *(Kovu suddenly lets go, throwing Simba down after Mufasa. At the moment of impact, he wakes, panting. He looks around in fright, calms himself, and goes back to sleep next to Nala) Previous - 11 Next - 13 Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Transcripts Category:The Lion King Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas